Kissing Booths (Sasuke One-Shots)
by TsunamixSasuke
Summary: The Konoha High Festival! A thing that happens every year. There are many different attractions during the festival. Like food booths, game booths and even kissing booths.


The Konoha High Festival was a festival that happened every year in the spring. Everyone had a responsibility. Apparently, my responsibility was to open a kissing booth. At least, that is what Temari signed me up for. I wasn't the only victim though. There was Hinata with me. Temari talked about a variety of different choices but was two really enough. I sighed. 'Whatever'

Temari walked over to Hinata and I with a smile. We didn't smile back though. "Come on guys cheer up this is all for the school," Temari said. I sighed again, and put on the best smile I could. "Yay okay great now here are the arrangements so you guys will be... I kinda zoned out on what Temari was saying. Then my eyes noticed from afar another kissing booth being set up. I turned back to Temari. "Hey Temari not to cut you off or anything ,but isn't that a kissing booth over there," I asked pointing towards what looked to be another kissing booth. Temari turned and immediately fumed. "Another kissing booth!" she exclaimed. She stomped over to the other kissing booth. Hinata and I quickly followed behind to make sure she didn't do anything too harsh.

As we walked over we spotted a familiar group it was Sasuke's group. Naruto looked to be explaining the procedures to them. Sasuke looked to be struck with boredom and Kiba seemed to be faintly listening to the enthusiastic dobe. Sasuke noticed us as well as the others. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing? Making a kissing booth was my idea" Temari said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Your idea?! No way I clearly had this idea first." Naruto declared. Naruto must have wanted to die because nothing was worse than an angry Temari. Hinata and I had to hold her back as she yelled stuff like "I'm going to break your neck" or "I will bomb your house." We finally let go of her when she calmed down. "Fine! Let's go" Temari muttered as she stomped off. Hinata quickly followed her. I was about to follow when I heard "It's not like you would get a lot of people anyways." I turned towards the voice to see none other than an an arrogant duck butt.

"Excuse me?" I questioned walking up to him. He turned to look towards me. The look of boredom still in his eyes. "I said you wouldn't get a lot of people." Sasuke said. "I bet that we can get way more people than you can" I said. A smirk crept onto Sasuke's face. "Oh? It's a bet then" he said. "Fine! And the kissing booth with the most customers by the end of the Festival wins" I declared. "oh and what do I get when I win?" he asked. "If you win which you won't then... Then you have to kiss me," I said. Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "So loser kisses the winner" he questioned. "Deal" he said. We shook hands but he pulled me close when we did and said "but I'll be the one to win," I laughed and retorted back to him "trust me you won't" with that we went to our separate kissing booths and that's when it began.

-Later-

I sighed we only had a few hundred dollars in the jar. I looked over to Sasuke's kissing booth again it was packed with a bunch of girls. Sasuke looked to me with a smirk before returning to 'another' customer. I pouted annoyed. I got frustrated. What was I thinking challenging one of the hottest guys in school to a kiss off? He has like 50 million fangirl and I think I'm _under exaggerating_. "There is no way I can go this." I exclaimed. "we could just give up now," Hinata suggested. "and give that Uchiha the satisfaction of me kissing him no way!" I exclaimed. "but aren't you kissing regardless," Temari questioned. "that isn't the point!" I exclaimed. She held her hands up in defense. "Fine" she said. "but you better do something quick or you will lose," Temari stated. "I know!" I said. I had to think on this. Who is hotter than Sasuke? I got an idea! "Girls I'll be right back," I said. With that I hurried off to the only guy that could ever be hotter than Sasuke.  
-Later-

"no"  
"come on Itachi please, " I begged.  
"Why would I want to join a kissing booth," he questioned. "because you love me and care for your friends," I said. "no" he replied once more. "but I don't want to kiss Sasuke," I said. "aren't you kissing him any-" "that's not the point," I interrupted. He sighed. "what do I get if help you," he said. "the satisfaction of helping out a friend." I said. He just gave me a blank stare. "okay okay I'll be your servant for a day," I said. That seemed to interest him. He smirked "deal"

-Later-

It was all summing up now. The festival was almost over. We had raised a lot of money for the school ,and not many people were at the festival anymore. It was hard to keep track of all the people that came so we'll just count the money out. Temari was doing that now. "25, 26, 27... $2,789 (or Konoha currency)" "wow that's amazing! All that!" I cheered. Hinata and I jumped around cheering. Now it was time for the results. I walked over to Sasuke. He looked bored ,but his eyes lingered over to me. He smirked when he saw me coming. I stood in front of him. "are you ready to be a loser," I said. He only smirked. "go for it" he said. "our group made $2,789" I said smugly. His mouth widened into a bigger smirk. "wow impressiveeee" he started. "our group only made $3,328" my eyes went wide. "what?!" I exclaimed. So in the end I still lost. "you wanna give me that kiss now? Loser" he said mockingly. I glared at him then sighed. I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. I could feel the smirk on his face as he kissed back. I parted the kiss. I knew I was red in the face which only amused him. That's when my chin was pulled into another kiss. "I'm the winner so I think I should decide when the kiss ends" he said. My eyes grew wide as he kissed me. We stood there kissing under the kissing booth sign. For what seemed like forever.

Happy Konoha High Festival see you next year!


End file.
